White Death Angel
by ren ichizuki
Summary: For FFC...  tiga orang sahabat Neji tewas dengan cara tragis. siapa dan apa motif pelakunya? Rated M for bad descriptions...
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, gue balik lagi ama fic twoshot. Gue harap sih kalian suka. Tokoh utama di fic ini si Neji. Oke deh, gue gak mau banyak cincong, loe baca aja ya!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**White Death Angel by Ren Ichizuki**

* * *

><p>Langkah kaki pemuda itu tak berhenti untuk berlari mencari jalan keluar dari apartemen miliknya sendiri yang seolah tak ia kenali lagi. Rasa takut akan seseorang yang terus mengikutinya dengan senyum dingin telah membutakan akal pikirannya, juga melenyapkan rasionalisme yang ia miliki. Seseorang yang mustahil untuk kembali ke dunia dan muncul di hadapannya.<p>

"Gaara…" suaranya serak dan menakutkan. Membuat usaha Gaara untuk membuka pintu yang baru saja ia temukan berhenti, dan kini menoleh ke belakang dengan rasa takut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Gaara…" lagi, suara serak itu memanggilnya. Membuat mata hijaunya yang biasanya berkilat datar, melotot tidak percaya pada pemandangan di hadapannya. "Ka…kau…"

Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya, ataupun menyebut nama dia yang sedari tadi menerornya. "Pergi… ja…jangan mendekat. Pergi…." Ia meminta dengan nada sia-sia.

"Kenapa, Gaara? Bukankah kau begitu memujaku, dulu?"

Lagi, pemuda bernama Gaara itu mencari jalan lain untuk menghindar darinya. Dari belakang dapat didengarnya suara itu terus memanggil namanya dengan suara seraknya yang membuat bulu kuduk siapapun akan berdiri karenanya.

Tep~!

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia berhenti berlari, namun bukan karena ia menemukan pintu atau jalan keluar. Melainkan ia melihatnya telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum dinginnya yang menakutkan.

"Gaara~"

Debaran jantungnya tak lagi mampu ia rasakan saat melihatnya mendekat. Kakinya pun tak mampu ia gerakkan, bukan karena terpaku pada sosok itu, tetapi kakinya memang benar-benar tak dapat digerakkan dari tempatnya berdiri.

Saat ia menoleh ke bawah, dilihatnya sepasang tangan telah menahan kakinya. Keringat dingin pun terus menerus keluar dari setiap lubang pori-porinya yang menjadi tanda akan rasa takut yang begitu besar.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, Gaara~"

Desah yang keluar dari suara serak itu telah menjadi mimpi terburuk yang pernah dialaminya. Belum lagi ia sempat memohon pengampunannya, dilihatnya iris langit di hadapannya terlepas satu persatu dan darah muncrat dari kepalanya. Mengingatkan Gaara akan kejadian beberapa tahun sebelumnya. "Datanglah padaku, Gaara~"

Sraaaat~

Ia tak sanggup lagi mengeluarkan teriakan saat dirasanya tubuhnya telah berpisah dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa melihat kedua tangan, kedua kaki, telinga, dan organ lainnya meninggalkan tempat di tubuhnya dengan darah yang terus merembes dari setiap tempat organ itu pernah tertinggal. Hingga ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena darah yang tak lagi mencukupi kebutuhan tubuhnya.

Sosok itu pun perlahan menghilang dengan senyum dingin yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Selamat datang, Gaara~"

* * *

><p>"Ohayou gozaimashita Neji-nii," suara lembut dari seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang mengalihkan perhatian Neji dari koran paginya. Hinata Hyuuga, adik sepupunya, melangkah anggun ke arahnya dengan senyum lembut di pipinya.<p>

Neji segera berdiri dan membalas sapaan pewaris utama klan Hyuuga di hadapannya dengan teramat sopan, "Ohayou gozaimashita Hinata-sama."

"Neji-nii selalu saja bersikap sopan padaku. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini lebih muda empat tahun darimu. Jadi harusnya kau bisa bersikap biasa saja padaku," ujar Hinata lagi.

"Hn, ya." Neji berujar kaku. Didikan keras dari ayahnya yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan dan sopan santun membuat Neji sangat sulit untuk meluluskan permintaan Hinata yang satu itu. Ia telah terbiasa memanggil Hinata dengan embel-embel –sama.

Mereka pun menikmati sarapan pagi itu dalam diam. Ketenangan di meja makan merupakan salah satu ajaran yang mereka terima sejak kecil. Oleh sebab itulah mereka tidak pernah berbicara saat berada di meja makan.

Usai sarapan, Neji bergegas memanaskan mobil untuk mengantar Hinata ke kampusnya. Biasanya Hinata berangkat sendiri dengan mobil pribadinya, namun karena mobil Hinata sedang masuk bengkel untuk perawatan rutin dan baru bisa diambil saat sore, maka sudah tugas Neji untuk mengantarnya. Sekalian membuat pengamanan baru untuk nonanya dari kumbang kampus yang menurut Neji sangat berbahaya untuk Hinata yang lembut dan rapuh.

Mobil Neji menyusuri jalan kota Konoha yang sudah mulai ramai oleh kendaraan. Di sampingnya Hinata duduk dengan manis sembari mendengarkan musik klasik dari tape mobil Neji.

Ketenangan tersebut tiba-tiba saja terusik oleh dering ponsel Neji yang menyanyi merdu. Dengan segera Hinata mematikan musik yang ia dengar, sementara Neji menjawab teleponnya melalui earphone. Safety drive gitu….

"Halo?" suara baritone Neji didengar Hinata yang masih menikmati pemandangan kesibukan kota Konoha di pagi hari.

"Apa?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Neji yang kedataran suaranya tampak terganggu. "Aku segera ke sana," Neji mengakhiri teleponnya dengan terburu-buru, dan Hinata yakin ia melihat keringat mengaliri wajah Neji. Padahal saat itu ac mobil masih menyala.

"Ada apa Neji-nii?" Hinata bertanya lembut pada kakaknya yang ia yakini sedang gusar. Neji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan meminta maaf karena ia harus singgah di suatu tempat sebelum mengantarkan Hinata ke kampus. Setelah Hinata menjawab tidak apa-apa dengan suara lembut khasnya, Neji pun menambah kecepatan mobilnya menuju satu arah yang dimaksud si penelepon.

* * *

><p>"Kapten Hyuuga," seorang pria berusia sebaya Neji menyambut Neji yang baru datang di sebuah apartemen yang tergolong mewah. Tampak para petugas polisi sibuk mondar mandir dan memeriksa keseluruhan isi apartemen itu. Namun yang membuat jantung Neji hampir berhenti adalah sesosok tubuh yang sangat ia kenali hanya dari rambut merahnya, tampak terbujur kaku di lantai dengan jubah putih yang ternoda darah. Mata yang harusnya berwarna hijau emerald tampak tak berada di posisinya, begitu pula tangan, kaki, hidung, sepasang telinga, bibir (yang digunting), lidah, dan yang paling parah alat vitalnya, berada dalam satu wadah yang diletakkan di samping kepala korban. Semuanya dipisahkan dari tempat anggota tubuh itu seharusnya berada.<p>

Di atas tubuh itu, tergeletak sebuah boneka malaikat putih dengan mata biru dan rambut pirang, dan sedang memegang sebuah sabit, seperti milik malaikat maut yang sering ditayangkan dalam anime anak-anak. Di samping kiri boneka itu terdapat empat tangkai mawar putih yang aneh. Aneh, sebab dua tangkai mawar putih sudah kering, sedangkan dua lainnya masih segar. Namun mawar putih yang berada di deret ketiga tampak ternoda darah.

Selain itu, ada sebuah kartu yang terletak di atas perut si korban, yang letaknya berada di bawah boneka dan mawar yang berada di atas dada korban.

Neji mengenakan sarung tangan dan mengambil kartu tersebut. Lalu membacanya…

_**Karena malaikat tak selalu putih,**_

_**Maka malaikat maut tak selalu hitam,**_

_**Karena bunga kasih sayang penuh cinta tak harus putih,**_

_**Maka bunga kematian pun tak harus hitam,**_

_**Wahai kau insan berdosa yang menyembunyikan diri di balik jubah putih,**_

_**Dengan topeng kebaikan menutupi diri yang tak lagi suci,**_

_**Ku kirimkan kepadamu malaikat kematian berjubah putih,**_

_**Dengan mata hampa yang akan menjemputmu bukan ke surgawi,**_

_**Namun ke tempat lain bernama neraka abadi,**_

_**Ingatlah kau akan satu hari yang pernah kau lalui,**_

_**Dimana seorang malaikat kau buat tak lagi suci,**_

_**Satu dosa besar yang membuat dosa-dosamu terus berbuih…**_

_**Selamat datang ke dunia abadi, Gaara Sabaku….**_

Neji meremas kartu di tangannya dengan penuh emosi. Kali ini sudah korban ketiga, dan ia masih belum menemukan satu petunjuk pun untuk mengungkap si pelaku pembunuhan. Dalam enam bulan ini telah terjadi tiga pembunuhan dengan cara yang sama dan dengan motif yang sama sekali tidak jelas apa maksudnya. Terlebih lagi, semua korban itu adalah orang-orang terdekatnya.

Korban pertama, Inuzuka Kiba, sahabat SMA sekaligus tunangan Hinata. Ia ditemukan tewas dengan keadaan yang persis sama dengan Gaara Sabaku. Tergeletak di lantai dengan jubah putih yang ternoda darah. Mata dicungkil, bibir digunting, lidah dan hidung, serta telinganya, terpotong, tangan dan kaki juga dimutilasi, termasuk alat vitalnya. Dan semua itu disatukan dalam satu wadah berlapis kain putih dan diletakkan di samping kepala korban.

Di atas dada diletakkan boneka putih yang menyerupai malaikat, serta empat tangkai bunga mawar putih. Namun keempat tangkai mawar di atas dada Kiba masih segar semuanya, dan hanya mawar yang berada di deret pertama yang ternoda darah. Lalu di atas perut Kiba pun diletakkan sehelai kartu dengan tulisan yang persis sama.

Kematian Kiba yang tragis dan tiba-tiba itu membuat Hinata tidak bisa tidur dan terus menangis selama hampir seminggu dan berujung ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Selain itu, ia memerlukan waktu hampir tiga bulan lamanya untuk menerima kepergian tunangan yang sangat ia cintai itu. Namun sampai sekarang pun Neji yakin Hinata masih mengenang Kiba.

Korban kedua, Uchiha Sasuke, bungsu keluarga Uchiha dan adik kesayangan Itachi. Ia juga merupakan teman SMA Neji. Keadaannya sama dengan Gaara dan Kiba. Yang berbeda hanyalah empat tangkai mawar yang diletakkan di atas dadanya. Tangkai di deret pertama sudah kering, sementara di deret kedua ternoda darah, dan dua tangkai lainnya masih segar dan bersih.

Kematian Sasuke masih menyisakan dendam tersendiri bagi Itachi. Ia bahkan sampai menyewa detektif untuk mencari pelaku pembunuh adiknya, namun hingga sekarang masih belum ditemukan siapa pelakunya.

Namun satu hal yang membuat Neji sedikit bingung, semua korban tewas di kediaman masing-masing dan tak ada satu pun tetangga maupun pembantu yang mendengar suara teriakan mereka, atau melihat seseorang mendatangi mereka.

Aneh…

"BRUK!"

Satu suara berisik itu menyadarkan Neji dari alam pemikirannya. Dan ia langsung berlari ke arah para polisi yang menggotong satu tubuh lunglai yang ternyata adalah Hinata.

* * *

><p>"Hinata-sama," Neji menyapa adik sepupunya yang baru saja sadar. Sekarang mereka ada di rumah sakit, karena Neji yang panik langsung membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit. Khawatir ingatan tentang kematian Kiba mempengaruhi jiwa adiknya saat melihat mayat Gaara tadi.<p>

Dan benar saja dugaan Neji, Hinata bukannya menjawab sapaannya, ia malah menangis dengan tubuh gemetar dan pandangannya tampak kosong. Ia juga terus berbisik lirih dan memanggil nama tunangannya yang telah pergi ke dunia lain.

"Kiba-kun…..Kiba-kun…..Kiba-kun," terus seperti itu hingga Neji terpaksa menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata agar kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Neji-nii," heiress Hyuuga itu memanggil dengan suara serak.

"Kenapa kau masuk tadi? Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak masuk?" Neji bertanya lembut sembari memeluk tubuh Hinata yang masih gemetar,

Hinata mencengkram erat baju Neji dan mulai bicara dengan sedikit terisak, "Hiks, tadi aku sudah terlambat. Makanya aku mau minta izin untuk pergi dengan taksi, hiks, tapi saat masuk, hiks aku melihat, hiks…huhuhuhu, Dulu Kiba-kun, Sasuke-kun, dan sekarang Gaara-kun. Huhuhu, Neji-nii aku takut, kau akan menjadi target selanjutnya. Aku takut Neji-nii…"

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-sama, aku akan segera menangkap pelakunya. Tenanglah…" ucap Neji menenangkan adik sepupunya yang masih ketakutan dalam pelukannya. Setelah dirasanya Hinata sudah tenang, ia pun meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai seorang polisi.

**_oOOO-_**

**Ichizuki Ren**

**_oOOOo_**

Seminggu berlalu setelah kematian Gaara. Neji berupaya ekstra keras untuk mengumpulkan bukti-bukti mengenai pelaku. Beruntung, ia mendapat bantuan dari kepolisian pusat Negara HI dengan dikirimkannya seorang agen rahasia jenius bernama Naara Shikamaru.

Drrrt…drrrt….drrt….

Handphone Neji yang bergetar membuat Neji yang sedang tertidur lelap terpaksa bangun. Dengan asal-asalan ia menjawab telepon tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Mencariku Hyuuga-san?" suara serak itu membuat Neji tersadar sepenuhnya karena kaget. Ia pikir ada hantu yang meneleponnya malam-malam.

"Siapa?" Neji bertanya dengan merendahkan intonasi suaranya hingga terdengar mengancam.

Si penelepon tampak tertawa terkekeh-kekeh mendengar suara penuh ancaman milik Neji. Ia pun lalu berbicara kembali dengan suara khas seraknya hingga Neji tak tahu yang bicara itu lelaki atau perempuan, "bukankah kau sedang terobsesi padaku Hyuuga-san? Kau bekerja ekstra keras hanya untuk menemukanku dan memenjarakanku bukan? Khekhekhekhekhe."

"Kau?" suara Neji tertahan untuk sementara waktu, "Kau yang membunuh mereka?"

"Binggo! This is me, Hyuuga-sahn," suara berdesis itu mendesah puas di akhir kalimat.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu pada mereka?"

Lagi, Neji mendengar suara itu terkekeh-kekeh, "kau akan segera tahu. Karena kau pun tak berbeda dengan mereka. Insan penuh dosa yang bersembunyi di balik topeng kebaikan. Berlagak suci, padahal berlumur dosa. Bersikap layaknya malaikat, namun sesungguhnya hanyalah iblis terkutuk. Kau-"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu!" sergah Neji kesal.

"Aku akan datang padamu bila saatnya tiba. Aku, malaikat maut berjubah putih. Pencabut nyawa orang-orang berdosa yang bersembunyi di balik jubah putih yang melambangkan kesucian. Tut tut tut…"

"Brengsek!" Neji mengumpat dan segera melihat nomor yang baru saja meneleponnya. Namun nihil, pelakunya menggunakan nomor pribadi. Ia pun menelepon seseorang.

* * *

><p>"Neji-nii kelihatan lelah, sebaiknya Neji-nii jangan masuk kerja hari ini," ujar Hinata yang melihat tampang Neji yang awut-awutan. Kantung matanya jelas sekali terlihat, wajahnya pun lebih pucat dari biasanya.<p>

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata-sama. Sedikit lagi, kasus ini pasti akan terungkap. Apa lagi aku akan dibantu oleh agen khusus dari Negara," ujar Neji datar dan segera menghabiskan sisa sarapannya. Lalu berangkat ke kantor. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menatapnya dengan cemas, lalu ia sendiri berangkat ke kampusnya.

Sesampainya di kantor, Neji segera disambut oleh Ten Ten. Wakilnya itu merupakan polisi wanita terbaik seangkatannya. Sangat mahir menggunakan senjata dan juga cermat. Alasan kenapa Neji mengangkatnya sebagai wakil.

"Kapten, saya sudah mendapatkan nomor yang menelpon anda semalam, dan saya juga sudah mencari informasi ke pusat provider telepon itu. Dan nama yang terdaftar atas nomor tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Ten Ten. Mendengar nama itu disebut, Neji langsung membatu, dengan gerakan patah-patah, ia menoleh pada wakilnya yang masih memegang berkas. "Siapa tadi?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Anak tunggal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki. Tapi dia-"

"Berikan saja berkasnya padaku. Aku akan mempelajarinya sendiri," sela Neji cepat.

Ten Ten menatap bingung pada Neji yang tampak banjir keringat padahal masih pagi. "Anda tidak apa-apa kapten?"

"Tidak. Sekarang biarkan aku mempelajari berkasnya. Kerjamu bagus," ucap Neji dan langsung merebut berkas itu dan menutup pintu kantornya. Tidak memberi kesempatan pada Ten Ten untuk melanjutkan laporannya.

* * *

><p>"Sudah datang?" suara itu membuat Neji langsung beku. "Ada apa Hyuuga? Kau tampak kacau," ucap pemuda berambut nanas itu lagi pada Neji yang sedang menghela napas lega.<p>

Neji hanya menggeleng, dan mulai membaca berkas di tangannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, lahir tanggal 10 Oktober. Anak tunggal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki. Berambut pirang, berkulit tan, dan memiliki tanda lahir di pipinya," Neji berhenti membaca berkas di tangannya saat mendengar suara Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah merebut berkas itu dari wakilmu sebelum kau datang," jawab Shikamaru malas. Lalu ia melanjutkan penjelasannya, "tingginya sekitar 170 cm, sangat suka ramen, pemuda yang easy going dan ramah, temannya banyak, termasuk kau dan tiga korban kemarin. Tiga tahun yang lalu ia ditemukan tewas kehabisan darah di gudang peralatan Konoha University dalam keadaan tak berbusana, dengan bekas gigitan di hampir seluruh tubuhnya, memar di wajah, bibir yang bengkak, dan dubur yang koyak. Tapi penyebab kematiannya adalah kehabisan darah karena bunuh diri dengan membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding gudang. Yang jelas adalah ia sempat diperkosa beramai-ramai menurut otopsi dari rumah sakit. Namun pelakunya tidak diketahui siapa sebab tubuh korban sudah terlebih dahulu dibersihkan oleh pelaku hingga tak ada bukti yang pasti. Tak ada sperma, ludah atau apapun. Dan satu hal lagi yang pasti, pemerkosaan itu sudah direncanakan dengan matang."

Neji meletakkan berkas di tangannya ke atas meja. "Ada apa Hyuuga-san?" Suara Shikamaru menyadarkan Neji dari lamunannya.

Neji menggeleng, "aku telah kehilangan empat temanku dengan cara yang tragis. Dan semalam pelaku itu menelponku dengan nomor Naruto. Aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengan semua ini."

"Hm, mendokusei~"

* * *

><p>Malam menjelang di kediaman Hyuuga dengan keheningan yang merajai hampir di setiap sudut ruangan di rumah yang terbilang sangat mewah untuk ditinggali berdua itu. Neji tampak sibuk membaca ulang hasil penyelidikannya atas kematian tiga sahabatnya, sehingga ia bahkan melupakan makan malam yang telah disediakan Hinata sebelum pergi ke tempat Hanabi di Otto untuk kunjungan rutin gadis berusia 14 tahun itu, menggantikan tugas ayah mereka yang teramat sibuk di luar negeri.<p>

Drrrt~ Drrrt~

Neji hampir terjatuh dari kursinya saat mendengar suara yang dihasilkan dari ponselnya yang bergetar. Dengan setengah mengumpat ia menjawab panggilan masuk tanpa melihat siapa nama orang yang sudah mengusik konsentrasinya itu.

"Neji~" panggilan itu langsung membuat bulu kuduk Neji berdiri. Suara yang sangat ia kenali, namun seharusnya tak mungkin dapat ia dengar kembali setelah kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Kau…"

"Neji~ aku merindukanmu."

"Jangan bercanda! Siapa kau? Tidak mungkin kau adalah dia!"

"Neji~ bukankah aku malaikat kecilmu? Little angel~"

"Tidak mungkin! Seharusnya kau sudah-"

"Mati? Hehehehe, aku kesepian Neji. Datanglah, padaku… tut tut tut…!"

Neji terpaku pada layar ponselnya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan nama atau nomor penelepon. Bahkan tidak ada keterangan apapun bila ada yang telah melakukan panggilan ke nomornya.

Keringat dingin langsung saja membanjiri wajah tampannya. Tak merasa lagi memiliki kaki, ia jatuh terduduk di kursinya. "Tidak, tidak mungkin dia…"

Kring~ kring~

Dering telepon di seluruh rumah sekali lagi menyentak kesadaran pemuda yang hampir ternggelam dalam keterpakuan dan ketakutannya itu. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak menolongnya untuk menghilangkan rasa takut yang melandanya. Melainkan menambah rasa takut yang sudah menghantuinya sejak pagi.

Tep~ tep~ tep~

Suara langkah kaki di rasakan indera pendengaran Neji, dengan segera ia mengambil pistol di mejanya dan keluar dari kamar sekaligus ruang kerjanya itu.

Dengan perlahan ia meniti tangga menuju lantai dua, mengikuti jejak tapak kaki yang ia dengar. Dan suara pintu kamar yang ditutup, yang diyakini Neji sebagai kamar Hinata, membuat Neji yakin siapapun dia yang berani melangkahkan kakinya di kediaman Hyuuga tanpa izin, sudah siap untuk mati di tempat.

Ia pun segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai ke kamar Hinata dan ia langsung membuka pintu kamar tersebut tanpa menurunkan pistolnya.

"…."

Tak ada satu suara pun yang dikeluarkan Neji saat melihat penyusup itu. Melainkan keringat dingin dan mata yang menatap tidak percaya pada pemandangan di hadapannya yang ia lihat. Sosok berambut pirang cerah dengan iris biru tengah berdiri di dekat tempat tidur Hinata.

"Ne…ji…" sosok itu memanggilnya dengan tatapan ramah khas yang dulu selalu dilihat Neji. Juga dengan senyum riang yang tak pernah lepas darinya.

"…."

Bulu kuduk Neji meremang menatapnya. Apalagi sosok yang ditangkap oleh retinanya seolah ada dan tiada. Ia serupa bayangan yang mencoba mempertahankan wujud nyatanya.

"Neji~ datanglah padaku…" ia mengulurkan tangan tannya di hadapan Neji, masih dengan senyum ramahnya. Mengatahui uluran tangannya tak bersambut, senyum ramah di wajahnya menghilang, berganti dengan senyum dingin.

Tluk!

Pistol di tangan Neji terjatuh, begitu pula dengan pemegangnya sendiri saat langkah kaki penyusup itu mendekat padanya secara perlahan.

Masih dengan mata hampa dan senyum dingin yang terpatri di wajahnya…

"Na….

…. ru….

… to…"

Setitik air mata terjatuh dari sepasang mata perak milik Neji setelah mengucapkan nama itu.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**White Death Angel by Ren Ichizuki**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi kamar mengusik tidur seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap. Dengan malas, pemuda itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Dan mata kecubungnya langsung terbelalak lebar saat mengingat sesuatu.<p>

Tubuhnya langsung ia tegakkan mengingat kejadian semalam, dan keringat dingin kembali membanjiri tubuh tegapnya.

"Mimpikah?" ia bertanya bingung entah pada siapa saat menyadari ia masih berada di kamarnya dengan tata letak kamar itu yang tak berubah sedikit pun. Ia pun menghembuskan napas lega setelah meyakini bahwa kejadian yang dialaminya malam sebelumnya hanyalah mimpi.

Namun semua kelegaan yang belum cukup semenit dirasakannya langsung menghilang saat menyadari pistol yang biasa ia letakkan di bawah bantal saat akan tidur tak berada di tempat seharusnya. Melainkan berada di atas meja dengan berkas yang sudah rapi.

Lagi, dirasanya bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dan ia langsung menoleh ke belakang saat dirasanya aura dingin yang ingin memeluknya.

"Neji~"

Pemuda bermabut coklat itu langsung berdiri tegap saat mendengar panggilan itu. Panggilan yang sebenarnya hanya dirasakan oleh pemikirannya yang kalut akan seseorang.

Tak ingin berlama-lama dalam kekalutan, ia pun segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kantornya.

**_oOOO-_**

**Ichizuki Ren**

**_oOOOo_**

"Kapten, anda terlihat kurang sehat. Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Ten Ten menyapa Neji yang memang terlihat pucat. Sedangkan Neji hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan langsung meninggalkan wakilnya itu.

"Maaf kapten, semalam saya mencoba untuk menghubungi kapten untuk melaporkan kabar terbaru yang saya dapat mengenai Uzumaki Naruto atas perintah Naara-san, tetapi saya tidak bisa menghubungi kapten, baik di ponsel maupun telepon rumah," Ten Ten berujar lagi setelah berhasil mensejajari langkah Neji yang terbilang lebar.

"Pukul berapa kau menghubungiku?" tanya Neji.

"Sekitar pukul delapan malam."

Neji berhenti melangkah, begitu pula dengan Ten Ten. "Kapten?"

Lagi-lagi keringat dingin menguar dari tubuhnya, dan rasa takut kembali menyerang pemuda itu.

Pukul delapan malam, adalah saat ia di telepon oleh pemilik suara yang persis dengan Naruto. Dan setelahnya, telepon rumah bordering secara bersamaan, lalu suara tapak kaki, dan dia…

Semuanya bukan mimpi…

"Kapten? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Neji. Dengan suara yang sedikit tergagap ia memerintahkan wakilnya itu untuk membuatkannya minuman, hanya agar gadis itu meninggalkannya sejenak.

* * *

><p>"Kau datang juga, Hyuuga-san…"<p>

Beruntung Neji adalah laki-laki, sehingga suara mendesah itu tidak membuatnya berteriak ketakutan. Neji mengerling kesal pada pemilik suara desahan khas ngantuk tersebut. Sang agen khusus Negara yang dimintanya untuk membantu penyelidikannya.

"Kau ini seperti mendengar suara hantu saja, Hyuuga-san," ucap Naara Shikamaru saat menangkap respon Neji yang sempat terpaku selama beberapa saat.

Neji mengambil tempat di sofa single di samping sofa panjang yang digunakan Shikamaru untuk tidur. "Saya rasa sikap anda yang sering muncul tiba-tiba di ruangan orang lain itu yang mirip hantu, Naara-san." Neji balas mengejek.

"Hm, terserah saja. Sebaiknya kita segera menyelesaikan kasus merepotkan ini," ucap Shikamaru yang malas berdebat.

"Apa bukti untuk mengungkap pelaku sudah cukup, Naara?" Neji bertanya masih dengan maksud mengejek agen yang terkenal dengan kemalasannya itu.

Shikamaru langsung bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, ekspresi malasnya telah hilang entah kemana, dan ia menatap tajam pada Neji. "Aku yakin kau pun sudah tahu siapa pelakunya, Hyuuga Neji."

"Kau-"

"Permisi kapten, saya membawakan minuman anda," ucap Ten Ten memotong perdebatan mereka berdua lalu meletakkan minuman yang ia bawa di depan Neji. Namun sebelum ia pergi, ia langsung dicegah oleh Neji yang telah pucat pasi.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu untuk membuat minuman ini?"

* * *

><p>"Selamat datang Neji-nii," Hinata menyambut Neji dengan senyum lembutnya.<p>

"Cepat sekali kau pulang?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu berkata, "iya, aku khawatir dengan Neji-nii, makanya aku minta izin pada Hanabi untuk pulang cepat. Aku sudah memasak bubur ayam kesukaan Neji-nii, mandilah dulu setelah itu kita makan malam bersama."

Neji hanya mengangguk, dan segera menuju kamarnya untuk mandi. Setengah jam kemudia ia pun turun ke ruang makan dengan pakaian rumah. Di meja sudah tersaji bubur ayam kesukaan Neji dengan Hinata yang menunggunya. Neji pun segera duduk dan menikmati bubur buatan Hinata.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

Neji tersenyum kecil, "ya. Membuatku merasa lebih baik setelah seharian memikirkan kasus itu."

"Kalau ayah tahu kita bicara di meja makan, tentu ayah akan menegur kita berdua ya? Hihi," Hinata tertawa kecil saat mengatakannya.

"_**Boneka yang menyerupai malaikat, tetapi sesungguhnya adalah boneka malaikat pencabut nyawa dan mawar putih itu merupakan simbol. Boneka adalah simbol si pelaku, sedangkan bunga adalah korban. Dua tangkai mawar putih yang kering, berarti korban yang sudah tewas. Sedangkan yang ternoda darah adalah korban yang dibunuh. Lalu mawar yang masih segar, merupakan korban selanjutnya. Dan itu berarti adalah kau, sesuai dengan yang dia katakan di telepon saat meneleponmu beberapa malam yang lalu. Benar?"**_

"Ya. Untung saja mereka sekarang ada di luar negeri," ucap Neji yang disetujui oleh Hinata dengan anggukan lembut.

"_**Warna putih, menunjukkan kelembutan dan kesucian. Yang lembut dan suci, bukankah itu mengarah pada sesuatu?"**_

"_**Maksudmu?"**_

"_**Pelaku menulis di kartu yang dia tinggalkan, dan juga yang dia katakan padamu **__**'Malaikat maut berjubah putih',**__** berarti pelakunya kemungkinan besar adalah seorang wanita."**_

"Hinata, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," sahut Neji setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam.

"_**Jujur saja, ada satu kalimat di kartu ini yang membuatku mengingatmu, Hyuuga-san."**_

"Ada apa Neji-nii?"

"_**Kalimat 'Dengan mata hampa yang akan menjemputmu bukan ke surgawi'. 'Mata hampa'… Hyuuga dianugerahi mata putih bukan?"**_

"_**Maksudmu kau menuduhku sebagai pelakunya, Naara-san?"**_

"_**Tidak. Coba saja hubungkan yang tadi."**_

_**Warna putih yang menunjukkan kelembutan dan kesucian, kemungkinan besar adalah wanita.**_

'_**Mata hampa', mata Hyuuga.**_

_**Wanita dan Hyuuga….**_

"Apa kau yang membunuh mereka?" Neji bertanya secara langsung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"…."

"…."

"_**Kau mau menuduh Hinata-sama yang melakukannya? Hal itu sangat tidak mungkin. Melihat darah saja dia sudah pingsan. Apalagi membunuh! Terlebih satu dari korban adalah tunangannya! Sebaiknya hati-hati kalau kau ingin menyimpulkan, Naara!"**_

"_**Aku hanya membantu menganalisa bukti. Aku yakin kau pun sudah menaruh curiga padanya, mengingat kau termasuk yang terbaik di angkatanmu. Hanya saja, kau mengabaikan kemungkinan yang sudah kau pikirkan karena alasan-alasan sepele macam itu."**_

_**/**_

"_**Siapa yang memberitahumu untuk membuat minuman ini?"**_

"_**Ah, ini dari Hyuuga Hinata-san, adik kapten. Semalam dia menelepon saya untuk membuatkan minuman ini bila anda terlihat kurang sehat."**_

"…_**."**_

"_**Ah, iya saya ingat, masalah laporan tentang Uzumaki-san. Selain mengenal anda dan ketiga korban lainnya, ia juga memiliki hubungan khusus dengan adik sepupu anda."**_

_**/**_

"_**Hanabi? Ada apa?"**_

"_**Neji-nii, kenapa tidak ada yang menghadiri kunjungan rutinku? Kalian tidak sayang padaku lagi ya?"**_

"Ya, aku yang melakukannya…" suara Hinata yang berujar datar dan mengarahkan tatapannya lurus ke arah Neji, jelas membuat Neji terpaku tidak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar.

"Kau….. apa?"

Hinata melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum lembut sama seperti biasanya, namun di mata Neji senyum itu tidak lagi sama, senyum itu bagaikan senyum iblis. "Apakah agen Negara itu tidak memberitahumu semuanya, nii-san?" dia bertanya seraya mengambil sesuatu di lemari penyimpanan piring.

Sebuah kotak putih ia letakkan di atas meja, sementara Neji hanya bisa menatapnya dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri wajahnya. Ia masih tidak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar dan kenyataan di hadapannya. Hyuuga Hinata, Hinata, adik sepupunya yang sangat lembut dan rapuh mengatakan dengan tenang bahwa dialah yang membunuh ketiga sahabat Neji. Dan salah seorang diantaranya adalah tunangannya sendiri.

"Boneka malaikat dengan mata biru dan membawa sabit malaikat maut," Hinata berujar dengan tetap mempertahankan intonasi suaranya yang lembut, "itu adalah simbol diriku, nii-san. Malaikat maut berjubah putih. Putih, lembut dan suci. Seperti gambaran diriku bagi orang-orang seperti kau dan mereka. Kau sering bilang saat kita masih kecil dulu, kau bilang aku adalah perlambangan seorang manusia berhati malaikat…"

"Rambut pirang dan mata biru dari boneka ini, tidakkah mengingatkanmu akan seseorang, Nii-san?" saat menanyakan hal itu, air mata telah luruh di wajah seorang Hinata. Sedangkan Neji dengan tercekat menyebut nama seseorang yang terlintas di matanya, "Na-ru-to?"

"Benar sekali nii-san. Naruto-kun. Naruto-ku. Malaikatku. Yang kau ambil dariku bersama mereka," ucap Hinata seraya memandang Neji dengan tatapan miris.

"Ingatkah kau nii-san, tiga tahun yang lalu di dalam gudang peralatan Konoha University, apa yang kau lakukan di sana bersama ketiga sahabatmu itu?"

Dan Neji seolah-olah tertarik kembali ke masa tiga tahun sebelum saat ini. Saat ia diundang oleh Sasuke ke KU.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Ada apa memanggilku Uchiha?" Neji yang kala itu baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikannya di akademi polisi bertanya dengan nada kesal pada Sasuke yang ia anggap mengganggu masa liburan yang sangat jarang ia dapatkan.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil lalu mengajak Neji untuk mengikutinya ke salah satu gudang peralatan yang letaknya sangat terpencil dari universitas tersebut. "Kau masih ingat malaikat kecil kita semasa SMA?" Sasuke bertanya pada Neji sesaat setelah mereka sampai di depan gudang tersebut. Di mana Kiba dan Gaara sudah menunggunya.

"Maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Neji penasaran.

"Ya, siapa lagi?" ucap Sasuke dan seringai di wajahnya semakin lebar saat ia membuka pintu gudang itu. Neji hanya bisa terpaku di depan pintu saat ia mendapati pemandangan yang memancing hasratnya. Di dalam gudang itu, telah terbaring sosok pemuda yang sudah ia taksir sejak awal masuk SMA dan dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Terbaring dalam keadaan tak berbusana dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terikat pada pasak yang ada pada masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. Dan mulut dibekap dengan lakban. Tubuh itu terus meronta-ronta dengan mata melotot pada mereka berempat.

Neji sudah menyukai Naruto sejak lama, namun ia tak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya karena pemuda itu masih lurus. Beda dengan dirinya dan ketiga sahabatnya yang mengalami kelainan orientasi sexual.

Sasuke berjalan mendahului Neji yang masih terpaku di pintu. Ia membuka lakban di mulut Naruto dan dapat ia dengar teriakan marah pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Hei, apa-apaan kalian. Ini tidak lucu. Cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Diamlah dobe," ujar Sasuke dan membungkam mulut Naruto dengan bibirnya. Dan pemerkosaan itu pun terjadi.

Mereka berempat menggauli Naruto secara bersamaan hari itu. Tidak hanya menggauli secara bersamaan, mereka juga sempat menggilir Naruto beberapa kali. Hampir selama seharian itu mereka menikmati tubuhnya. Tak peduli pada rintihan kesakitan dan permohonan Naruto untuk melepaskan dirinya. Seolah mata mereka telah buta, dan telinga mereka telah tuli, mereka terus menggauli tubuh yang mengenaskan itu.

Setelah puas, mereka pun segera membersihkan tubuh Naruto untuk menghilangkan bukti berdasarkan instruksi dari Neji. Dan mereka meninggalkan gudang itu di malam hari dengan tawa puas.

Mereka tidak menyadari, bila seorang gadis berambut indigo menyaksikan semua perbuatan itu dengan hati yang remuk dan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya. Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah tubuh yang telah lemas dan dalam keadaan mengenaskan itu. Ia memanggilnya dengan lirih bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

"Naruto-kun." Gadis itu tak sanggup untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi saat ia melihat mata biru itu menatapnya hampa dan dengan wajah pucat, "pergilah Hinata," suara itu menyayat hati sang gadis semakin dalam.

"Naruto-kun," ia memanggil sekali lagi. Namun ia hanya mendengar bisikan lirih untuknya menyuruhnya pergi. Ia pun tak sanggup lagi berada di tempat itu.

Dengan langkah berlari diiringi tetasan air mata dan kebencian pada empat orang yang telah menghancurkan orang yang begitu ia cintai, juga rasa benci akan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menolong sosok malaikatnya, ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Luka di tubuhnya yang tercipta akibat gesekan tanah dan aspal kasar saat ia terjatuh karena tak kuasa menopang tubuhnya sendiri tak ia pedulikan, ia terus berlari dengan hati yang mengucapkan penyesalan pada sosok yang ia tinggalkan. Sosok malaikatnya.

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>"Hari itu, aku dan Naruto-kun harusnya sedang makan malam untuk merayakan hari keseratus kami sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi ia tidak ada di tempat kami harusnya bertemu. Yang ku lihat adalah sosok ketiga sahabatmu yang membawa seseorang yang terus meronta-ronta. Lalu aku mengikuti mereka ke sana…."<p>

"Aku di sana, melihat semuanya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku yang kau sebut malaikat, hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa menolong orang yang aku cintai. Tetapi yang lebih menyakitkan, salah satu orang yang menghancurkannya adalah kau, nii-san!"

Jeritan Hinata menyadarkan Neji pada kenyataan. Ia menatap waspada pada Hinata yang memegang sebilah pisau di tangannya. "Keesokan harinya ia ditemukan tewas dengan kepala berlumuran darah…"

"Saat itulah aku bersumpah untuk membalaskan kematian Naruto-kun pada orang-orang yang telah menghancurkannya! Aku yang mencintai Kiba dan menjadi tunangannya hanyalah bagian dari rencanaku. Lalu aku membunuh mereka semua. Aku memotong tangan mereka yang berani menyentuh tubuh Naruto-kun, aku memotong kaki mereka yang berani membawa Naruto-kun ke gudang itu, aku mencungkil kedua mata mereka yang menatap Naruto-kun dengan penuh nafsu, aku memotong kedua telinga mereka yang menulikan diri pada teriakan kesakitan Naruto-kun, aku memotong lidah dan bibir mereka yang menikmati tubuh Naruto-kun, dan aku memotong alat vital mereka yang mengoyak tubuh Naruto-kun. NarutoKU, malaikatku!"

"Hinata! Diam di tempatmu dan jatuhkan senjatamu!" seru Neji dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya yang melihat Hinata mulai tak terkendali. Perang batin terjadi di hati Neji. Ia menyayangi Hinata, namun Hinata adalah pembunuh ketiga sahabatnya. Sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk menangkap Hinata, namun satu kesadaran lain menyentakkannya.

Siapa yang membuat Hinata begini?

Siapa yang membuat sosok manusia berwujud malaikat itu berubah menjadi iblis berwujud malaikat?

Siapa yang telah menghancurkan kesucian gadis di hadapannya?

Jawabannya tidak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

Dia lah yang membuat Hinata seperti ini.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membunuhmu seperti aku membunuh mereka, Onii-san," suara lembut Hinata kembali. Membuat Neji mengurangi kewaspadaannya pada Hinata. "Aku terlalu menyayangimu nii-san, sehingga aku tidak dapat membunuhmu layaknya aku membunuh mereka."

Neji menurunkan pistolnya. Ia yakin Hinata tidak akan menyerangnya. Meskipun Hinata sudah membunuh tiga orang dengan cara yang sadis, Neji yakin Hinata tidak akan berbohong padanya.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Neji yang menurunkan pistolnya. "Aku bilang tidak akan membunuhmu seperti layaknya aku membunuh mereka nii-san," suara mendesis itu membuat Neji kembali mengacungkan pistolnya, "aku hanya akan membunuhmu dengan sekali tembakan."

Usai mengatakan itu Hinata langsung menembakkan pistol lain yang ia pegang ke arah Neji.

"DOR!"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Karena malaikat tak selalu putih,<strong>_

_**Maka malaikat maut tak selalu hitam,**_

_**Karena bunga kasih sayang penuh cinta tak harus putih,**_

_**Maka bunga kematian pun tak harus hitam,**_

_**Wahai kau insan berdosa yang menyembunyikan diri di balik jubah putih,**_

_**Dengan topeng kebaikan menutupi diri yang tak lagi suci,**_

_**Ku kirimkan kepadamu malaikat kematian berjubah putih,**_

_**Dengan mata hampa yang akan menjemputmu bukan ke surgawi,**_

_**Namun ke tempat lain bernama neraka abadi,**_

_**Ingatlah kau akan satu hari yang pernah kau lalui,**_

_**Dimana seorang malaikat kau buat tak lagi suci,**_

_**Satu dosa besar yang membuat dosa-dosamu terus berbuih…"**_

_**Selamat datang di dunia abadi, Hyuuga Hinata…**_

Neji menatap nisan Hinata dengan tatapan hampa. Satu penyesalan hadir di hatinya. Menyesal karena ia lah yang menyebabkan Hinata menjadi seorang pembunuh. Menyesal, sebab ia tidak mempercayai kata-kata Hinata yang mengatakan tidak akan membunuhnya. Menyesal, sebab ia menarik pelatuk pistol di tangannya, yang menyebabkan Hinata tewas dengan kepala yang ditembus peluru. Padahal pistol di tangan Hinata hanya berisi peluru kosong.

"**Aku terlalu menyayangimu Onii-san,"** suara lembut Hinata seakan terus terngiang di telinganya.

"Hyuuga-san, waktumu sudah habis. Kau harus kembali ke penjara," ucap Ten Ten dengan lirih. Ia tak tega membawa Neji, kapten yang sangat ia hormati, ke dalam buih tempat orang-orang yang penuh dengan kejahatan.

'Maafkan nii-san, Hinata.' Batin Neji yang meninggalkan nisan tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**Mind to review?**

**Well, aku sama sekali gak bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan Neji. Gue suka ama dia kok. Makanya, gue jadiin dia sebagai tokoh utama di fic gue. Horror and Mysterinya kerasa gak?**


End file.
